Gantz-O
by aichael arcanggel
Summary: Aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk hidup di dunia yang busuk ini, aku ingin mati tapi 'sesuatu' memberikan alasan bagiku dan memperlihatkan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk dunia busuk ini
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Crossover Gantz**

 **Genre: Action, Supranatural, Si-Fi, and Romance**

Malam itu sejenak semuanya terasa begitu damai bulan di atas sana bersinar begitu indah mengingatkanku akan bola matamu yang dulu sering kulihat tanpa bosan. Tapi kini kau telah memilih dan pilihanmu bukanlah aku. Kau memilihnya tanpa tahu sebesar apa rasa ini padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu karena ku tau kau hanya melihatku sebagai teman masa kecilmu, sebagai kakak bagimu, dan sebagai sahabatmu.

 **Flashback**

Disuatu taman dibawah sebuah pohon telihat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo yang menunduk seolah enggan beranjak meski ribuan tetesan air jatuh membasahi tubuh kecilnya. Dan jika diperhatikan terdapat sebuah aliran air kecil berasal dari kedua matanya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san..hiks..hiks..hiks"

"Hei!, gadis kecil kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san hiks..hiks"

"kau kehilangan ayah dan ibumu?"

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu hanya sebuah anggukkan yang mengartikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan bocah laki-laki tadi benar adanya.

"yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu menemukan orang tuamu"

"Be..benarkah?"

"tentu saja! Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku"

 **Flashback end**

Itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku denganmu walau saat itu kita tidak dapat menemukan orang tuamu. Tapi pertemuan itu juga telah menjadi hal yang membuat kita selalu bersama. Tapi walau begitu aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk menepati janjiku padamu sampai suatu saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau mungkin telah di buang oleh orang tuamu sendiri, tapi meski itu benar setidaknya kau bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu kembali dan menanyakan mengapa kau tidak diinginkan oleh mereka, aku selalu mencari cara untuk menemukan orang tuamu bahkan sampai kita berada di High School kelas dua dimana saat itu kau mengatakan kau menyukai seseorang.

 **Flashback**

"Hinata lihat! itu adalah pangeran berkuda putih milikmu"

kataku sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya pantat ayam. Meski sakit saat mengatakan itu aku tetap tersenyum jahil untukmu. Aku selalu tertawa saat melihat wajahmu yang memerah.

"Sa.. sasuke-kun"

aku selalu heran wajahmu selalu saja merah bahkan hanya menyebut namanya bagaimana kalau nanti berhadapan dengannya?.

"Yo Teme! Disini!"

aku memang bersahabat baik dengan pria yang memiliki marga Uchiha itu, lalu saat aku melirikmu wajahmu sudah sangat merah yang aku tahu hal itu dikarenakan kau mengetahui bahwa pria yang kau sukai akan duduk didekatmu.

"seperti biasa Dobe kau selalu saja berisik!, oh hai Hinata"

"hai juga Sa..sasuke-kun"

"apa katamu teme! Aku itu tidak berisik cuma sering berteriak saja"

"itu sama saja Dobe, kau itu Be-Ri-Sik"

"Grrrr..."

"hihihihi, kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu"

Aku tidak masalah walau harus dikatakan berisik, bodoh ataupun idiot jika itu dapat membuatmu tersenyum aku tidak pernah ada masalah dengan itu.

XoX

"Sa..suke-kun ak..aku... ..menyukai...mu"

Akhirnya siang itu saat jam istirahat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya atas saranku yang kukatakan semalam.

"aku juga menyukaimu Hinata, tidak!, mungkin lebih tepatnya mencintaimu"

Kau pasti sangat bahagia saat ini cintamu yang telah lama kau pendam telah berhasil kau ungkapkan, bahkan dengan balasan yang setimpal. Apalagi saat aku nanti menyampaikan kabar yang tidak kalah membahagiakan yaitu tempat dimana orang tuamu sekarang.

Dan setelah kau bertemu dengan orang tuamu mungkin aku juga harus pergi dari hidupmu karena aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan hidup, dan juga janjiku padamu telah kupenuhi juga sekarang kau telah memiliki kekasih yang akan selalu menjagamu.

"Sayonara hime..."

 **Flashback end**

setahun sebelum aku menunggalkanmu aku pernah mati sekali, hari itu adalah ulang tahunmu aku telah membeli Kue dengan hasil gajiku selama sebulan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Karena aku terlalu senang aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketika menyebrang jalan sehingga aku tertabrak oleh sebuah Truk barang dan pingsan. Saat itu aku bingung karena saat aku bangun aku telah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan 5 orang berpakaian ketat berwarna hitam dan sebuah bola hitam besar berada di ujung ruangan. Saat itulah aku mendapati bahwa aku terlibat dalam sesuatu semacam survival game dengan nama **Gantz.**

"Gantz ayo kita mulai"

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Naruto & Gantz-O Crossover**

" **Tolong Habisi Makhluk ini!"**

Lalu terlihat sebuah foto di atas permukaan hitam bola Gantz, sesosok monster berkepala banteng dengan tubuh seperti manusia hanya saja dengan warna merah dengan warna hitam dibeberapa bagian.

" **Minotaurus, dia kuat dan pemarah"**

Lalu tubuh Naruto dan beberapa pemain yang ada disini mulai di tranfer ketempat dimana monster itu berada.

 **Naruto Pov**

Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya apa yang akan aku ceritakan. Sebenarnya aku telah lima kali memenangkan permainan **Gantz** ini. Mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa aku sudah tidak waras karena kebanyakan pemain yang telah mendapatkan 100 poin mungkin hanya akan melirik pilihan Gantz.

Mendapatkan senjata kuat

Menghidupkan temanmu yang gugur

Dibebaskan dan dihapaus ingatan tentang game

Kebanyakan pemain mungkin tidak akan ragu untuk memilih pilihan nomor 3, dan mungkin beberapa pemain yang memiliki orang terkasih yang telah gugur akan memilih pilihan nomor 2 tapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pemain itu juga mempertimbangkan nomor 3. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan diriku yang bahkan tidak akan melirik piliha nomor 3 ataupun 2. Sebenarnya dahulu saat aku pertama kali menang aku berfikir untuk keluar dari permainan maut ini hanya saja aku kemudian berfikir.

" _jika aku keluar dari sini, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti seekor monster muncul dan membahayakan gadis yang kucintai dan saat itu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat, Hinata gadis yang kucintai mati didepan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi"_

Mungkin itu terdengar alasan terbaik tapi sebenarnya pemikiran itu tidak sejalan dengan perasaanku saat itu. Aku memutuskan hal itu dikarenakan patah hati yang kurasakan saat melihat Hinata jadian dengan Sasuke dengan mataku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak memungkiri apa yang aku fikirkan juga benar karena tidak peduli sesakit apapun hati ini kebahagiaan miliknya adalah hal utama bagiku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari hidupnya untuk membiarkan dirinya hidup bahagia walau tanpa adanya diriku.

Setelah selesai ditransfer dapat kulihat aku dan semua pemain dari tim Kyoto sekarang berada di perlimaan kota Kyoto. Mungkin terdengar ambigu tapi begitulah disetiap kota terdapat satu **Gantz** untuk mengumpulkan tim dan membasmi jika ada monster yang muncul.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok monster memiliki tubuh setinggi 3 meter dengan menggenggam pedang besar seperti pedang tokoh utama dari anime kesukaanku yaitu anime yang bercerita tentang Shinigami yang membasmi monster yang disebut Hoolow. Baiklah ini terlalu melenceng dari situasi sekarang. " _ayolah Naruto ada monster dihadapanmu. Sekarang bukan saatnya mengingat animemu itu"._

Sebelumnya aku akan memberitahu tentang senjata apa saja yang telah aku miliki.

Sebuah setelan dengan bahan yang terbuat dari sesuatu yang keras tapi ringan dengan lampu berwarna biru yang bersinar memanjang hampir diseluruh setelan. _(An: seperti baju yang ada di Tron Legalaxy)_

Sebuah helem yang memiliki fungsi yaitu membuatku dapat melihat tembus pandang sebuah objek dengan mode _**X-ray**_ lalu membuatku dapat melihat gerakan dalam slow-motion dengan mode _**Slow**_. _(An: seperti helem milik Renzler yang di Tron Legalaxy)_

Baiklah untuk sementara senjata itu saja yang aku menangkan yang aku beritahukan sisanya nanti saja. Aku juga memegang samurai dan pistol yang menjadi senjata standar dalam Game Gantz ini.

 **Naruto Pov end**

Lalu Naruto dan beberapa pemain langsung berlari menuju monster pemarah itu sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah ketakutan dan kebingungan dan mulai meracau seperti.

" _apa yang terjadi?"_

" _sebenarnya apa ini?"_

Dan beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah sering keluar, wajar, karena mereka merupakan pemain yang baru dalam game Gantz ini.

Disamping itu...

Naruto mulai menyerang Minotaurus itu dengan samurai yang digenggamnya

Tring

Tring

Dapat terlihat percikan percikan saat samurai Naruto bertemu dengan pedang besar milik monster itu. Pertarunga terlihat imbang dengan permainan pedang keduanya Minotaurus yang telah terbisa menggunakan pedang dan Naruto yang menggunakan Mode Slow pada helemnya. Naruto tidak sendiri ada beberapa pemain yang membantunya dengan menebak dari jarak aman dan masih dapat dijangkau oleh pistol Gantz.

Mulai lelah dengan adu pedang ini Naruto mengaktivkan penambahan kekuatan pada setelannya dan beradu pedang.

Trak

krak

pyar

terlihat bahwa samurai yang digenggam Naruto patah sedangkan pedang yang digunakan Minotaurus terlempar. Memanfaatkan Naruto yang terkejut minotaurus itu memukul Naruto dengan keras membuat naruto terlempar dan mendarat salah satu mobil yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Dan

BOOOm!

Mobil itu meledak dan menimbulkan api yang besar. Beberapa pemain terlihat terkejut melihat hal itu. tapi kemudian mereka melepas nafas lega saat mendengar sebuah suara dari mobil itu.

"iiteee, itu sakit tau!"

Beruntung saat minotaurus memukulnya dan mendarat di mobil itu setelannya dalam keadaan aktiv sehingga tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang berarti dalam setelan maupun helemnya.

"Baiklah sekarang Hand to hand Combat, saa hajimeru!"

Lalu Naruto berlari kearah Minotaurus dengan setelan yang telah diperkuat sehingga pertahanan dan serangan miliknya juga meninggkat. Sedangkan minotaurus itu juga berlari kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang terlihat marah. Detik tepat pertemuan Naruto sesuatu yang tidak di prediksi terjadi, yaituu.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Crossover Gantz**

Tepat saat Narunato dan Minotaurus itu mengdu tinju terjadi sebuah gempa kecil disekeliling mereka. Mungkin sekilas telihat tidak seimbang, melihat Minotaurus itu 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari Naruto akan tetapi walaupun kakinya harus rela masuk kedalam jalan pukulan itu dapat di imbanginya bahkan dapat terdengar sebuah suara retak dari arah tangan mereka yang bertemu menandakan bahwa tangan Minotaurus itu terluka.

Minotaurus itu terlihat terkejut. Sambil memegang tangannya yang terluka dia berjalan mundur seperti sedang ketakutan.

Walau begitu ternya hal itu tidak membuatnya menyerah melainkan mengambil pedang besarnya yang tadi terlempar, tepat setelah Minotaurus itu memegang ganggang pedangnya itu Naruto menggandakan energi setelannya pada bagian kakinya lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat bahkan Minotaurus itu belum sempat mengangkat pedang besarnya.

Minotaurus yang terkejut itu hanya dapat merelakan tubuhnya yang merasakan sebuah tendangan yang membuatnya melayang keudara, belum cukup Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan setelannya dan melompat menyusul kemana Minotaurus itu melayang pada saat Naruto berhasil menyusulnya Naruto melakukan Back flip dan menendang kembali perut minotaurus kembali membuatnya jatuh dengan sangat cepat. Belum puas Naruto kembali menyusul Minotaurs itu untuk melakukan sebuah pukulan akan tetapi Minotaurus yang tidak menyerah menebaskan pedang besarnya secara vertikal terkejut melihat hal itu Naruto menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga pedang besar itu memotong sebagian helemnya memperlihatkan wajah Naruto sekarang yang menggunakan lensa mata berwarna merah dengan rambut yang dicat berwarna merah dibeberapa bagian, tidak ingin usahanya sia-sia Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan menggunakan tumit kakinya untuk menendang kepala Minotaurus itu. Pada sang Minotaurus itu menyentuh tanah terjadi debuman yang cukup keras, tidak ada yang tau kondisinya karena tertutup debu yang cukup banyak.

Rrrrrgh!

Terlihat semua debu yang menutupi pandangan dari minotaurus itu menghilang setelah Minotaurus itu mengibaskan pedangnya dapat terlihat bahwa semua luka yang ditimbulkan Naruto dengan sendirinya sembuh tidak hanya itu Minotaurus itu menjadi lebih besar yang tadinya tingginya 3 meter sekarang menjadi 5 meter.

ROOOOARGGGH!

Minotaurus itu berteriak dengan sangat keras menimbulkan angin kasar yang meniup rambut Naruto bahkan beberapa pemain yang hanya memakai setelan biasa terdorong sampai mereka terjatuh.

Minotaurus itu sekarang menatap dengan marah dan ingin membunuh kearah Naruto. Sedangkan yang di lihat hanya memasang seringai seolah senang dengan pandangan yang ditujukan Minotaurus itu.

Naruto mengambil langkah lebih dahulu dengan menembak dengan pistolnya terlihat bahwa tembakan itu berhasil meledakkan pinggang kirinya akan tetapi hal selanjutnya membuat Naruto terkejut adalah lubang yang dibuat pistolnya 2 detik kemudian sembuh tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Cih! Mungkin ini tidak akan semembosankan seperti biasanya" seringai menantang muncul dibibirnya untuk Minotaurus itu

ROOARGH!

Sekali lagi Minotaurus itu berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju Naruto

"Saaa, ayo Berdansa!"

 **Tbc**


End file.
